Por si no te vuelvo a ver
by muminSarita
Summary: A 5 años de haber terminado el instituto, Haruhi y Tamaki se reencuentran, ellos saben que sus caminos serán muy distintos pero hay un par de cosas que decir POR SI NO SE VOLVIERAN A VER R


Hola a todos!!!

Hoy les presento este fic que según yo, transcurre 7 años después de la serie, o sea 5 después de que Haruhi y los gemelos terminaron la preparatoria. Es la primera vez que escribo un fic sobre un manga…de hecho¡es la primera vez que escribo un fic sobre algo diferente a Harry Potter!

Espero que les guste.

**POR SI NO TE VUELVO A VER**

_Querida madre en el cielo ¡lo he logrado! He acreditado mi examen profesional y pronto tendré en mis manos la cédula de abogada ¿Estas orgullosa de mi?_

Una joven de unos 23 años permanecía en silencio y con la mirada perdida, estaba sentada en una de las tantas bancas del concurrido parque

--¿Fujioka Haruhi?

Una voz varonil la saco de sus pensamientos, levanto la vista y se encontró con unos ojos negro profundo, sonrió inmediatamente al reconocer a su compañero de aventuras mientras estuvo en el instituto Ouran, en el host club

--¡Mori!—se puso de pie de un salto y abrazó al joven--¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado!

El moreno reaccionó y abrazo a la joven, dándose cuenta de lo mucho y lo poco que había cambiado ella a la vez. Cuando dejaron el abrazo, le miro con cuidado.

El cabello castaño oscuro le caía suave y ordenado por debajo de los hombros, iba vestida con un traje sastre blanco que realzaba el tono de su piel y en su pecho brillaba el dije que le habían regalado entre todos el día que terminó la preparatoria ¡era ya una mujercita! Su cuerpo seguía pequeño y delgado, las uñas de sus manos cortas, ni una gota de maquillaje en el rostro, sólo una sonrisa sincera y esos ojos chocolate a manera de accesorios.

--Si—dijo él secamente, aunque por dentro estuviera emocionado—bastante

--¡Mori-kun¡Estoy tan contenta!—el moreno la miro con interés--¡Pronto me titularé!

--Felicidades

--Haré una comida sencilla para celebrar, estas invitado por supuesto…y todos los demás chicos

--Gracias

--Envié las invitaciones ayer—Mori no recordaba, en los tres años que Haruhi había estado en el instituto emocionarse tanto por algo.

--¿Cuándo regresaste pequeña?

--Hoy

La joven había ido a estudiar su carrera universitaria en otra ciudad, por lo que los últimos años, apenas y había tenido noticia de sus amigos de Instituto.

--Me dirigía a casa de Mitzukuni—él moreno hablaba tan imperturbable como Haruhi recordaba--¿Vienes?

--Gracias pero no puedo —se disculpó ella con una sonrisa—le prometí a mi padre que pasaría la tarde con él…es que me regreso mañana

--Entiendo

--¡Dales recuerdos a todos de mi parte y espero verlos pronto!—mientras decía eso, recogió su bolsa llena de libros de la banca

--Haruhi

--¿Uh? O.O

--Te acompañare hasta tu casa

--¿Seguro?

--Si—Mori se fijó en el bolso que la joven cargaba…parecía pesado—Y llevaré tu bolso por ti

--Gracias

Cuando unos minutos más tarde, se encontraron frente al condominio en el que habitaba la familia Fujioka, se volvieron a abrazar como despedida, Haruhi introdujo su llave en el cerrojo y en cuanto hubo entrado, Mori salió corriendo a gran velocidad con un solo pensamiento en la mente "Ha vuelto"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--¡Ha vuelto!—para la sorpresa de todos los que se encontraban en casa de Mitzukuni, Morinozuka estaba elevando el tono de su voz ¡y sonando expresivo!--¡Ha vuelto!

--¿Quién ha vuelto?—preguntaron al unísono los gemelos Hitachin

--¡Haruhi¡Ha vuelto!

--¡Ha vuelto!—exclamaron todos los jóvenes reunidos, salvo uno

--Ha…ha…vuel…to—susurró—ha vuelto

Cine Mental de Tamaki

--¡Sempai!—una caricatura mal proporcionada de Haruhi se acercaba a gran velocidad entre setos llenos de rosas

--¡Haruhi¡Haruhi!—la caricatura del joven recibía con los brazos abiertos y los ojos vidriosos . al otro personaje--¡Has vuelto!

--Y volví…—decía la caricatura ya abrazada a él--…para estar contigo

--¡Oh Haruhi! TuT –la caricatura de Tamaky lloraba de felicidad con la joven todavía aferrada a el

--¡Esa es...—se limpió una lágrima del rostro--¡Es la mejor noticia Mori!—miró a su alrededor…no había nadie en la habitación--¿Mori¿Kyouya¿Amigos¿A dónde han ido?

Los demás jóvenes ya se encontraban saliendo de la casa, Tamaki apenas los alcanzo a tiempo para subir en el auto, hicieron una escala en una fina pastelería donde compraron algunos obsequios para los Fujioka.

Minutos después, 6 jovenes parecían flotar con rumbo al hogar de, la muy querida para todos, Haruhi.

--¡Pero mírate!—Ranka se encontraba fascinado con el aspecto de Haruhi en aquel traje sastre--¡Eres igual a tu madre!

--¡Cómo te extrañe padre¡Tanto!

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta, atrajo la atención de padre e hija

"¿Quién podrá ser?" En cuanto abrió la puerta, Haruhi escuchó las voces que hasta entonces, habían formado parte sólo de sus recuerdos. Sus amigos se encontraban de pie en el marco, con los ojos brillantes y sonrisas, exclamado diferentes cosas al mismo tiempo.

--¡Ha-Ru-CHAN!—cuando el pequeño "Honey-sempai" grito agitando los brazos, fue como si hubiera sido la señal que todos esperaban, al mismo tiempo, todos los viejos miembro del Host club, se encontraron en un gran abrazo

--¡Son tan hermosos!—exclamó Ranka limpiándose una lágrima--¡Entren¡Entren!

--¡Chicos!—Haruhi cerró los ojos dejando que los recuerdos llenaran su mente y que las voces de sus amigos la regresarán a los días de instituto—Chicos—suspiró

El grupo se pasó la tarde comiendo pastelillos y bebiendo té mientras recordaban los días de Instituto que ya parecían tan lejanos y poniéndo al tanto a Haruhi de lo que habían estado haciendo mientras ella estudiaba la Universidad.

Los gemelos hablaban de su incursión en el mundo de la moda…había tenido un gran éxito su línea especialmente diseñada para mujeres copa A, acababan de terminar la Universidad también.

--Fuiste nuestra más grande inspiración—Hikaru hablaba contento a una sonrojada Haruhi

Honey había comprado su propia casa y se había independizado, tenía una de las escuelas más exitosas de artes marciales de todo Japón.

Mori por su parte, se había comprado una campiña en la que solía pasar los días que tenía libres, cultivando frutos; trabajaba junto con su gran amigo Mitzukuni.

Kyouya se los llevaba de calle a todos, era el dueño único de una empresa farmacéutica, la cual había sido multipremiada por el desarrollo de un medicamento que mitigaba las molestias de la quimioterapia.

Tamaki estaba callado, no podía más que mirar a la joven pasante de abogada, a pesar de no ejercer, había terminado la carrera de Administración. Aunque, su carrera era lo de menos, el rubio ya se encontraba haciendo planes para el futuro…no era el momento de hablar de eso por que…quizá ninguno de sus amigos podría estar incluido.

--¿Y tu Sempai?—la voz de Haruhi lo devolvió a la realidad, al parecer la joven había invitado personalmente a los chicos--¿Estarás ahí verdad?

"Si estaré…luego te llevaré conmigo" Le gustaba fantasear con la chica, pero en ese momento también dolía, aún no le había contado de sus planes a los demás.

--Si--mintió

Como el avión de Haruhi salía temprano al día siguiente, los chicos se tuvieron que despedir, no sin antes prometer que estarían desde el alba para acompañar a su amiga al aeropuerto.

Tamaki ya iba en su limusina camino a su mansión, la noche había caído y se encontraba tranquila, había muchas estrellas y una preciosa Luna menguante, justo como la noche en que Haruhi se fue por primera vez.

"Todos estos años extrañándote niña, y hoy que estas tan cerca…te siento más lejos que nunca"

--¡Deténgase!—le grito a su chofer--¡Deténgase y de vuelta¡Lléveme de nuevo a la casa de los Fujioka!

El hombre se encontraba cansado, pero todos esos años de trabajar para la familia Sou, le habían enseñado que cuando Tamaki se proponía algo…¡No había poder humano que lo detuviera! Supo que si no lo llevaba, su amo era perfectamente capaz de bajarse de la limusina y echar a correr.

--¡HARUHI!—Grito emocionado cuando la limusina lo dejo frente al condominio--¡HARUHI!

Más de una cabeza se asomaba por las ventanas del condominio, era muy raro que alguien llegara al departamento de los Fujioka y más si se trataba de alguien tan feliz como parecía ese joven

--¡HARUHI!

¬¬U "Se había portado muy bien todo el día"

Su padre tenía trabajo esa noche y por fortuna no estaba en la casa, de otro modo, podría haber salido escopeta en mano a deshacerse del joven.

--Sou—murmuró saliendo de su departamento

--¡Haruhi!—murmuró el ya serenado--¡Estas aquí!

--esta es mi casa ¬¬

--¡No sabes Haruhi¡No tienes una idea de cómo te extrañé!—el joven rubio se lanzó a la chica y la abrazo--¡Tanto!

----Yo…yo también te extrañe Tamaki-kun—murmuró ella con la barbilla recargada en el hombro de él, se encontraba sonrojada por lo sorpresivo de aquel abrazo

--Haruhi—el la tomo por los hombros y la miro, a la luz de los faroles, sus ojos brillaban más que nunca—Ya se que estas ocupada mañana, por eso mismo, por que te vas ¿me acompañarías a dar un paseo?

--Yo…

--¡Vamos entonces!—exclamó él—ignorando la cara de ella--¡Vamos Haruhi!

Con dudas, Haruhi se subió a la limusina, fue un trayecto corto en el que ambos jóvenes permanecieron callados, de vez en cuando intercambiaban miradas y sonrisas.

--Ya estamos aquí—dijo él clavando sus ojos azul morado en los chocolates de ella—donde todo comenzó

--La academia Ouran—murmuró ella cuando vio detrás de la cabeza de Tamaki, la imagen que se colaba por la ventanilla

En cuanto se bajaron de la limusina, Tamaki cogió a la joven de la mano y echo a correr, con un rumbo bien fijado en su cabeza.

Haruhi en medio de su confusión y sumergida en la oscuridad, no alcanzaba a ver hacia donde se dirigía, sólo podía sentir el viento revolviendo su cabello y dándole de lleno en la cara, su experiencia le había enseñado que no había más que una cosa que hacer ¡Dejarse llevar!

_Los viejos faroles continuan brillando_

_guiando el camino de siempre hasta mi casa_

--Te extrañe—le susurró a la joven cuando se detuvieron.

Haruhi miró alrededor y al fin descubrió dónde se encontraban…el laberinto, los setos llenos de rosas.

_Un viento nostálgico sopla en esta vieja ciudad_

_Un viento lejano que amablemente me hace avanzar_

--También los extrañé

--Yo…yo te extrañé más que ellos

--Es que siempre fuiste más…sentimental que los demás—dijo ella con una sonrisa

--Tu sonrisa…es tan bonita

--¿Qué sigue para ti Tamaki-sempai?—pregunto ella curiosa, sin darse cuenta de que eso rompía la magia

--Yo…

--Si fundas otro club…espero que me invites ¿si?

--Serías la primera en la lista

_Hasta que sequen mis lágrimas, _

_Mi corazón continuará sin rendirse y no me detendré_

--Ya enserio ¿Qué sigue?

--Yo quiero despedirme Haruhi—soltó el muchacho después de un largo silencio

--¿No vas a ir mañana al aeropuerto?

--Si, voy a ir al aeropuert, pero no para acompañarte—Haruhi se asustó, sólo recordaba haber visto a Tamaki así de serio una vez, y ese día por poco se termina el host club

_No hay ninguna línea de meta, ni vuelta atrás_

--No entiendo que…

--Volveré a Francia—interrumpió bruscamente--mañana

_Es una carrera sin fin,_

_donde debes correr contra el viento_

Hubo un largo silencio en el que Tamaki se limito a mirar a la joven que trataba de descifrar su rostro

--Han pasado muchos años Haruhi, antes era muy joven para rebelarme y buscar a mi madre por mi cuenta, cuando tuve edad temí que si me iba yo…no iba a verte más y tenía que esperar para poder decirte que…

_Traigamos de vuelta esos días amargos_

--Sou—Haruhi se mezo el cabello

--… tardabas mucho y decidí que no podía esperarte más

--Yo…

--…entonces planee mi viaje. Haruhi, pero tu... volviste…

Tamaki la abrazo a lo que la joven no opuso ninguna resistencia

--…fue como si el cielo me diera la oportunidad de decírtelo…todo

_¿Quieres abrirla?_

--¿Qué es?—preguntó ella, el sonido de sus palabras se amortiguo en el pecho de él

--Te quiero

_Esta caja de pandora donde encerramos nuestros sueños_

Fue cuando Haruhi trató de zafarse del abrazo, pero aún cuando presiono el pecho del rubio, él no la soltó.

--Haruhi—susurró en su oído—por si no te vuelvo a ver…quiero que lo sepas, que fui un estúpido por esperar que tu vinieras y no visitarte yo…perdón

--No…Sou…no pasa nada—el dejo de abrazarla, pero le cogió las manos

--No lo entiendes Haruhi…viniste hoy a ver a tu padre…si Mori no te hubiera encontrado, yo no lo hubiera sabido y entonces no te hubiera vuelto a ver

--Pero estamos aquí—sonrió nerviosamente la futura abogada

--Te quiero Haruhi

Haruhi tuvo la sensación de que su corazón se saldría de su pecho…era la primera vez que un chico le declaraba sus sentimientos abiertamente.

--Llévame a mi casa por favor Sempai

--¡Haruhi!

--Por favor—murmuró ella bajando la mirada y soltando sus manos

El dolor en el pecho de Tamaki crecía a cada paso que daba, saber que a pesar de ir caminando junto a ella…se encontraban tan lejos.

Se subieron a la limusina, viajaron en completo silencio y sin intercambiarse siquiera una mirada…nada, Haruhi miraba por una ventanilla y Tamaki por otra.

Cuando Tamaki vio que se acercaban a la casa de ella, volvió a hablar.

--Sólo quería que tuvieras un buen recuerdo mió…Haruhi…por eso el rosal

--Ha sido genial ir a Ouran contigo Tamaki—respondió ella sin quitar la vista de su ventanilla--…gracias—susurró al fin volteando a verlo--…por cambiar mi vida

_No importa quien lo haga primero_

_mientras que demos bien el paso_

Cuando Tamaki abrió la boca, las locuras se arremolinaban luchando por salir primero de su garganta, sin embargo, guardo silencio

--no ha sido nada—fue todo lo que susurró, más para si mismo que para Haruhi

El automóvil se detuvo frente al condominio en que Haruhi vivía, Tamaki se bajo de la limusina y le tendió la mano

--Mucha suerte—Haruhi le sonrió cuando le tendió la mano—y que seas feliz Tamaki…de las personas que conozco, tú eres quien más lo merece

--Me esforzaré

--Lo se

Todavía con el dolor incrustado en el pecho, Tamaki subió las escaleras del edificio junto a ella, observó con tristeza cuando metió la llave en la puerta y luego cuando entró a su casa.

Con las manos en los bolsillos empezó a marcharse, reprimiendo las lágrimas de quien esta seguro…que ha terminado todo.

--¡Tamaki!—el chillido de la puerta lo hizo voltear--¡Tamaki!

El joven, completamente atónito, no sabía lo que debía hacer

--Hay algo que tienes que saber

_Puedes descansar por que ya lo se_

_¡Todo el proceso hasta ahora es la prueba de tu existencia!_

--¿uh?

--antes de que cada uno de nosotros tome su camino… ¡hay algo que tienes que saber!

--Dime Haruhi

--Por si no te vuelvo a ver…tienes que saber…que yo también…te quiero

_Mis manos derecha e izquiera las levanto hacia arriba_

_¡Atraviesa la oscuridad y avanza!_

El joven dio dos pasos hacia ella, cuando la distancia se acorto Haruhi le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y el la levantó de la cintura, todo el miedo se esfumo en ese instante para darle paso solamente a la felicidad.

_Querida madre en el cielo, quizá sus lágrimas, sus brazos en mi cintura, quizá todo ha sido mi imaginación. _

_Lo que es peor, quizá no lo vuelva a ver_ –Haruhi sonrió sin preocuparle el tono rosado que lleno sus mejillas; después de todo, se trataba de Tamaki--_ o quizá un día de estos, de esos, o de aquellos, él llamará a mi puerta y al fin conoceré a la mujer que lo convirtió en la persona tan maravillosa que es._

_**No hay nada borroso**_

_**¡El mundo debe haberse expandido!**_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Y ps eso es todo… **¿Es bueno¿Es pésimo¡Ayúdenme a mejorar dejándome un review!**

De verdad, espero que opinen… me encantaría escribir más fics de otros animes…pero quizá no tenga la habilidad ¿Qué piensan¡Su opinión es importantísima!


End file.
